A wireless communication network can include a plurality of access points communicatively coupled to each other either directly or indirectly over a particular geographical area. Each access point in the communication network provides communication to one or more client stations operating in its coverage area. In particular, whenever a first client station has to send communication messages to a second client station, the first client station sends the communication messages to an access point in the coverage area of the first client station. The access point on receiving the communication message sends back an acknowledgment to the first client station and forwards the communication messages to the second client station. However, if a particular access point is located in a region of radio frequency (RF) interference, there is a high probability that one or more of the communication messages transmitted by the first client station would not reach the access point. The RF interference is a disturbance that arises from nearby radio frequency emitters and may interrupt, drop, or otherwise degrade the quality of the communication between the first client station and the access point as the access point may not receive all communication packets transmitted by the first client station. As the access point is unable to receive all communication packets transmitted by the first client station, the access point also cannot forward all communication messages to the second client station. The effect on the quality of communication in the communication network is more severe when the communication messages transmitted from the first client station to the access point are voice messages. The dropping of the voice messages causes jitter in voice communication that further degrades the quality of voice communication between the first client station and the second client station or between the first client station and the access point.
Thus, there exists a need for a method to prevent dropping of communication messages in the communication network to improve the quality of communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.